Ilusiones de amor
by sake more
Summary: Él llega siempre temprano por ella, sólo por ella... ¿tendrá ella ojos para él?
1. Chapter 1

**Ilusiones de amor**

Declimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi amiga a la que quiero muuucho y no se pretende lucrar con eso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

¡Rayos, rayos, rayos! Me había quedado dormido. Estúpida alarma que se quedó sin baterías, ahora iba a llegar tarde. Sigo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo... ¡rayos!

A pesar de mi excelente condición física, llego agitado ante las grandes rejas de la escuela. Miro las letras grandes y entrelazadas: ACADEMIA SEIJO. Cruzo aminorando el paso, pero sin ir lento. Troto. Busco la hora en el reloj de la torre central de la escuela, las 6:45 am... ¡maldita sea! Era tarde. Ya no hay nada que hacer, así que camino, ahora sí, rumbo a mi casillero. Allí podría poner un poco de orden a mis cosas, que había tomado sin precaución antes de salir de casa. En el camino saludo a algunos de mis compañeros que van hacia sus propios casilleros o a sus respectivos salones, nadie parece tener prisa, faltan 15 minutos para que las clases inicien, tiempo suficiente para cualquiera. Al menos para cualquiera cuyo único interés sea llegar temprano a clases.

No, matemáticas ahora no, es después del almuerzo... ¿qué clase tenía ahora? Ah sí, historia... ¿dónde estaba mi tarea de historia? Estoy seguro que estaba en mi carpeta verde... no encuentro la carpeta o la tarea, Dios, esto es desesperante. Abro los libros y libretas rápidamente y sin orden, esperando haber metido allí mis deberes, suplico a quien quiera que me escuche "por favor, que aparezcan, el día ha comenzado mal, que no empeore". Sigo buscando, pero sin éxito, me esforcé mucho en esa tarea, era un ensayo de 10 cuartillas de la transición de la dinastía Yuan que era mogola, a la dinastía Ming, en China, y la prosperidad que vino con ese cambio, antes de la decadencia de los Ming a mediados del siglo XV. Es inútil, no aparece, y eso que la guardé en mi carpeta verde "de la suerte" para que no le pasara nada y para obtener la A más grande de toda la historia. Y no, no porque el verde es la esperanza o la buena fortuna. Es sólo que amo el color verde, es por mucho, mi favorito, pero parece que ni mi favorito estaba de mi lado esta mañana.

-**Hey**- Escucho a alguien débilmente llamándome. Pero por muy débil que sea, reconocería su voz, su olor, su presencia en cualquier parte. Me doy la vuelta y encuentro dos esferas jade en frente mío. Jade, verdes... verde como mi favorito. Bah, a quién engaño, esos ojos no son verdes como el color que me gusta, es al revés, yo amo el verde sólo porque ése es el color de aquellos ojos.

Recuerdo que tengo que decir algo, así que de manera torpe un sonido sale de mis labios.

-**Ho-hola**- Increíble, no he conseguido toparme con ella "casualmente" a la entrada (ella llega puntualmente a las 6:30) pero ahora la tengo aquí frente a mí, sonriéndome y extendiéndome algo... ¿extendiéndome algo?

-**Se te ha caído esto, al abrir el casillero. Por lo desesperado que pareces buscando algo, imagino que es esto y ha de ser importante ¿verdad?— **Ladea la cabeza y sonrié más abiertamente y puedo ver parte de su dentadura blanca. Dios, ¡qué preciosa es!

-**Yo.. emm... sí. O sea, sí.-** ¿acaso se puede ser más patético? –**Es mi tarea, trabajé mucho en ella y creía que la había perdido, muchas gracias por regresármela –**Tomo la carpeta de sus manos, la pego a mí y hago una pequeña reverencia.

-**No hay de qué. Al poner los folios dentro nuevamente he visto que es la tarea de la señorita Takeshi, hablando de China y de ti, tiene que ser un trabajo excepcional—**Un halago suyo y me siento indefenso y orgulloso a la vez.

-**Yo, umm, no quiero sonar presuntuoso, pero sí. Desde muy pequeño me han hecho estudiar la historia de mi país y creo que el ensayo que acabas de regresarme no tiene nada de más ni de menos. Habla del crecimiento poblacional, económico y cultural de mi pueblo en ese momento específico de la historia y cómo repercutió en el mundo; la construcción de la Gran muralla; el contacto no buscado pero finalmente realizado con Europa y las recientemente fundadas colonias en América... – **por fin reacciono, ella no dice nada de mi diátriba histórica, pero para una vez que logro obtener más que un simple "Hola" creo que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien, así que trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación –**Oh bueno, discúlpame, no tenías por qué escucharme diciendo eso, yo... –**

Su risa cantarina interrumpe mi nuevo intento por parecer torpe.

-**No te preocupes, es tu tierra, es normal que hables así. Raro me parecería que hablaras mal o te fuera indiferente. Además, eres uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela, bueno en deportes y encima puntual... eres un buen chico –**Sonríe de nuevo.

-**¿Te gusta el helado? —**Hago la pregunta sin pensar. Aunque bueno, tampoco es una mala pregunta ¿no? Ya es hora de dejar de mirarla de lejos y casi acosarla a la hora de entrada y sí, lo reconozco, a la salida.

Ella medita la pregunta, como sopesando que hay detrás de ella. Finalmente responde:

-**El de fresa—**Estoy a punto de añadir que a mí me gusta el de chocolate y que sus labios son hermosos y que ella es graciosa y que tengo ganas de pasarle ese mechón rebelde que trae en la cara detrás de la oreja... vale no, sólo voy a decir que me gusta el de chocolate, pero no es como si no pensara todo lo demás, pero algo, alguien nos interrumpe.

-**Buenos días—**Ambos volteamos hacia la persona a la que pertenece esa voz. Es un chico apenas un par de centímetros más alto que yo, delgado, cabello negro azulado y ojos de un azul electrizante que podemos observar por detrás de sus lentes, mismos que se está ajustando sobre el puente de la nariz, con el dedo índice. Trato de recordar si alguna vez lo he visto, pero estoy seguro de que no es así.

Entonces lo noto, ella tiene una reacción imposible de pasar por alto. Levanta un poco la cabeza, mueve los hombros, le brillan los ojos y muestra una sonrisa radiante. Si yo creía que la sonrisa que me dedicó hace un momento era bonita, nada podía compararse con la felicidad y hermosura que destellaba ésta.

-**-¡Eriol! **–Dice con entusiasmo, casi grita y juraría que da un pequeño salto sobre sus talones. Él le sonríe con ternura, con cariño... con amor. Sus ojos también brillan.

-**Mi dama de ojos verdes, las clases están por comenzar, faltan exactamente...—**mira su reloj—**tres minutos, si no nos damos prisa, llegaremos tarde. -**¿Mi dama de ojos verdes? ¿quién era ese tipo? ¿por qué podía llamarla así?¿porqué ella le sonreía? ¿por qué, por qué, por qué?

-**Yo..uh, es verdad—**Ella mira su propio reloj y parece despertar de la ensoñación que tuvo nada más verlo. En ese momento parece acordarse de mí, porque sí, yo desaparecí nada más llegar "Eriol". –**Ha sido un placer platicar contigo, espero obtengas la mejor nota de todas, nos vemos—**Me dedica una sonrisa, que ahora sé que no es más que de cortesía, se voltea y con un gesto le indica a su amigo que pueden marcharse.

Me quedó estático varios minutos viéndolos caminar de espaldas a mí. De repente, el timbre suena y no tengo más remedio que despertar de mi mundo, cerrar el casillero con violencia y correr hacia mi salón. Al final, resulta que la maestra Takeshi aún no ha llegado. Me siento y comienzo a devanarme los sesos pensando quién puede ser ese tal Eriol. Aunque luego me pierdo recordando la sonrisa que ella le dedicó. A mi alrededor escucho el murmullo de mus compañeros al platicar de cualquier cosa, pero ninguna me interesa, hasta que Yamasaki me da un ligero golpe en el hombro y pregunta:

-¿**Ya lo has conocido Li? **

**-¿Conocer? ¿a quién? Lo siento, no sé de qué hablas.**

**-Al chico que llegó de Inglaterra. Todas las chicas hablan de él**

¿Había un chico nuevo? ¿Sería posible que...?

-**Lástima que ya esté fichado—**A su lado Tomoyo suspiraba.

-¿**Qué quieres decir con fichado? ¿quién...? –**Necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente, salir de la incertidumbre.

-**Oh chico, tú no te enteras de nada. –**Tomoyo parecía bastante convencida que era algo que todos debíamos saber—**Es el prometido de Kinomoto-**¿qué? No, no no, no podía ser... Ok, debía concentrarme, escuchar todo lo que Tomoyo tuviera qué decir.—**Hiiragizawa, fue a estudiar música a Londres hace algunos años, pero ha regresado este fin de semana. Se rumorea que terminarán ambos aquí el instituto, se casarán e irán a vivir a Inglaterra de nuevo, él estudiará en un conservatorio de música y ella en una escuela de pintura y dibujo.**

Así que era eso. No puedo seguir escuchando. Me levanto con cualquier excusa de mi asiento y salgo del salón. Ella lo quería, estaban prometidos. Se irían. Ella se iría. Camino sin rumbo por los pasillos de la escuela. Justo delante del gran mural verde, tapizado con el arte de varios alumnos de la escuela ("De la esperanza y la vida" habían dicho los maestros), los veo platicar señalando uno de los dibujos plasmados en la pared. Ella se voltea y le sonrié de esa manera tan especial. Ahora lo sé, es una sonrisa sólo para él. Él también sonrié, la toma de la barbilla y por un momento pienso que la va a besar. Quiero gritar ¡No! lo más fuerte que pueda, pero sé que por más que grite, ella jamás me escuchará. Para mi tranquilidad (o no tanto) le da un beso en la frente.

Me doy cuenta del tiempo transcurrido y regreso al salón. Al entrar me percato que la maestras Takeshi no está, pero en su lugar han enviado a otra profesora. Pido permiso para entrar, ella me mira y asiente.

-**A partir de hoy yo seré su maestra. La anterior ha solicitado su cambio a Tokio y la petición ha sido aprobada. Sin embargo, recogeré la tarea que ha dejado para esta clase. Y como vamos a estar juntos el resto del año, me gustaría que se presentaran uno a uno, para ir conociéndonos. **–Me mira y luego dice –**Que inicie el chico que llegó tarde.**

Así que me pongo en pie y digo:

-**Me llamo Sharona Li y soy heredero de la dinastía Li de China.**

Siento mi corazón romperse y pienso:

Me llamo Shaoran Li, tengo 18 años me gusta el chocolate y me encanta el color verde.

Me llamo Shaoran Li y estoy enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto.

Me llamo Shaoran Li, estoy enamorado y no soy correspondido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**HOLA niñas, espero que les haga gustado,a mi me encanto :)**

**Espero sus comentarios 3**

**Nos vemos luego.**

**Sake More.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ilusiones de amor**

Declimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi amiga a la que quiero muuucho y no se pretende lucrar con eso.

NOTAS:

¡Hola! Antes que nada agradecer los comentarios anteriores y la motivación para continuar la historia. Soy la responsable de esta idea a medio acabar, pueden llamarme Lua y soy amiga de Sake More (quien básicamente me obligó a escribir el capítulo anterior)

Pues como saben, esta historia nació pensada como un one shot, pero cambié de parecer básicamente por sus comentarios, pero sobre todo por Sake, así que si alguien la ve, dígale que la quiero ;)

Y sé que hay algunas preguntas, pero se irán disipando con el avance de la historia, que déjenme aclarar, pretende tener una forma más libre que lo convencional, así que de repente verán a nuestros personajes con características o personalidades un tanto modificados.

Y… creo que eso es todo por el momento. Espero que el presente capítulo sea de su agrado e ir mejorando en los otros.

Saludos a todas,

Lua.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una semana. Una corta semana. Sin embargo, para él parecía mucho más tiempo. Seguramente todos podrán identificar esa sensación, cuando el tiempo deja de tener sentido y una nueva dimensión parece nacer en nuestras mentes y corazones y hace de los minutos años o por el contrario, de los días, segundos.

Aquel día, se sintió desolado, triste, hasta tonto. Tonto por creer que forzando la casualidad ella podría mirarlo un poco más. No hizo ninguna de sus tareas ni comió nada, estuvo tirado en su cama abrazado a una almohada y mirando a la pared, bueno, en realidad, a la nada. La verdad es que nunca supo bien qué fue lo que lo sacó de su trance, pero al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que eran pasadas las diez de la noche. Estaba solo en casa así que no había nadie para notar su comportamiento, lo cual agradeció al cielo en silencio.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Tomó una ducha larga y reconfortante y allí, bajo el agua de la regadera, por fin lloró. Se dejó ir por completo. Y al secarse la cara y mirarse en el espejo decidió que su luto había sido completado. Mantendría el duelo hasta que su corazón resanara (ya fuera por olvidarla o por aceptar que no era correspondido), pero nadie tenía que enterarse de su sentir, nadie sabía de su amor por ella antes de aquella mañana, nadie lo sabría ahora.

Así que cambió su rutina, era preciso dejar de encontrarla. Planificó todo de tal manera que ni a su llegada ni a su partida de la escuela se toparan, era lo mejor, más aún si Eriol estaba con ella. Por suerte, no compartían salón, ni ninguna clase extra, eso facilitaba mucho las cosas. Y de ese modo vivió una semana, creyendo ingenuamente que la distancia mitigaría lo que sentía o lo haría olvidar. Pero él tenía 18 años, no podía saber la realidad, no podía saber que cuando huimos lo único que hacemos es prolongar el tiempo que tardaremos en enfrentarnos de todos modos a la misma prueba que evitamos en principio, que sólo aumentamos la ansiedad y el dolor. No, no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

**-¡Hey, Li, aquí! ¡estoy libre, tírala!** -Yamasaki corría a la par que él pero del lado contrario de la cancha, le pedía el pase del balón en un un intento de anotar el gol que les hiciera ganar el partido.

**-¡Allá va!-** Shaoran hizo el pase, rápido y certero, su compañero no tuvo problemas para alcanzar el balón.

Los "Rayos azules" de la escuela Furinkan estaban jugando contra ellos en el marco del Torneo Regional de Futbol, era uno de los juegos preliminares pero se había disputado como si fuera una final. El marcador seguía empatado sin anotaciones de ningún equipo y sólo quedaban tres minutos de juego, el pase de Shaoran era el último movimiento que iban a poder realizar.

Yamasaki continuó corriendo y finalmente lanzó el balón hacia la portería con una poderosa patada del pie izquierdo. El balón casi volaba rumbo al arco, parecía un gol seguro, incluso el público se quedó en silencio... pero uno de los defensas enemigos se interpuso en su camino haciéndola rebotar lejos de la meta. Los espectadores que apoyaban a los rayos azules estallaron en una ovación de apoyo y orgullo a su equipo, todavía seguían en la contienda por el pase a los octavos de final. Pero fue esa distracción lo que les impidió ver la jugada que depositó el balón en su portería un minuto después.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo. En la cancha todavía podía observarse a Shaoran en posición de disparo, con la pierna derecha ligeramente extendida hacia adelante. A sus pies, estaba uno de los defensas que llegó demasiado tarde para evitar su tiro, los otros dos ni siquiera se habían movido y el portero cayó al suelo después del salto infructuoso que hizo para detener el balón... una fracción de segundo después, cayó su guante, que le había sido arrebatado por la fuerza del impacto... y otra ovación estalló. El partido finalizó poco después después del saque de portería necesario, con el marcador a favor de la Academia Seijo.

Los vítores no pararon en mucho tiempo, las porras sonaban aquí y allá y Shaoran era llevado en hombros por sus compañeros. Cuando el defensa había desviado el tiro de Yamasaki, él había corrido para alcanzar el balón y apostándolo todo, tiró a la portería. Y ahora era el héroe de toda la escuela. Los gritos de "¡Shaoran, Shaoran!" o "¡Li, nos lleva a la victoria!" no dejaban de retumbar por toda la escuela... y Shaoran era feliz, sus días estaban mejorando.

**-¡Eh, Li, lo has hecho increíble amigo!-** Yamasaki lo golpeó en el hombro mientras lo felicitaba en los vestuarios, mientras se preparaban para ir a festejarlo al patio de la escuela.

**-No ha sido sólo cosa mía, nuestro equipo ha jugado excelente y tu tiro también resultó genial-** Shaoran sonreía mientras le contestaba **– Y la escuela Furinkan ha sido un digno oponente.**

**-Oh, definitivamente. Pero en serio, has sido el héroe, así que apresúrate, nos esperan en el patio para celebrar. Parce ser que las porristan han montado un número especial por la victoria.**

**-¿Y tú cómo sabes que tienen preparado las porristas? Si acabamos de salir de la cancha...** – puso una sonrisa pícara, ya sabía la respuesta.

Yamasaki, contestó algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada:

**-Chiharu me lo ha dicho... o sea, sólo ha venido a felicitarme, es decir, felicitarnos por la victoria y lo dejó caer, no es que tuviéramos la gran plática ni nada...**

Shaoran se permitió una carcajada, le encantaba ver así a su amigo, tan perdido como feliz por la chica que le gustaba. Varias veces los había mirado desde lejos, enajenados del mundo que los rodeaba. Ella incluso le había enseñado a trenzarle el pelo.

**-Ya veo... no te preocupes, ahora mismo salgo.**

Yamasaki salió, dejándolo solo. Todos habían terminado ya de cambiarse, pero el joven Li decidió tomarse unos minutos para sí antes de salir.

Había disfrutado el juego y vivido la adrenalina del momento, pero la razón principal para que jugara como si nada más importara era ella. Al igual que su amiga Chiharu, Sakura era parte de las porristas y no solo eso, era la capitana, así que era imposible no mirarla en cada número que el grupo presentara. Y en la cancha, él la había visto a un lado, organizando a las demás chicas y luego animando al equipo. Por un desatino del destino ella volteó mientras la miraba, así que sus miradas chocaron y para su desgracia, ella le sonrió. Bastó esa sonrisa para que su determinación se fuera al desagüe y sintiera una patada en el estómago. Cerró los ojos y evocó la sonrisa que ella le dedicó a Eriol una semana atrás, cerró los puños y cuando finalmente se relajó, miró a la cancha y se prometió obtener la victoria. Por eso había jugado con todo lo que tenía, había sido su válvula de escape de sus propias emociones. Y al final, había salido bien, se sentía satisfecho con el resultado y había conseguido ignorar a Sakura o cualquier pensamiento sobre ella hasta ese momento, cuando Yamasaki habó de Chiharu y las porristas.

Finalmente se puso su chaqueta del equipo y salió de los vestidores. Sabía que ella estaría en la fiesta, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no importaba, era tiempo de celebrar.

El patio central de la Academia Seijo era todo fiesta y algarabía. Un grupo de alumnos habían improvisado una banda y ahora la música había completado la fiesta. Las porristas habían estado sensacionales, haciendo pirámides y entonando porras. La coreografía final había culminado al grito de "Li, Shaoran, nos lleva a la victoria" y enseguida el instructor de futbol había anunciado el ascenso del joven castaño como capitán del equipo.

Como es normal, todos hablaban con los integrantes del equipo de futbol, pero especialmente con Shaoran y sí, especialmente las chicas. Y es que él siempre había sido popular en la escuela pero hoy parecía que todos querían tenerlo cerca. Por su parte, el reciente capitán trataba con cortesía a todos y nunca perdía esa humildad tan característica en él. Podía ser el capitán del equipo de futbol, el mejor de la clase de historia, tener uno de los mejores promedios de toda la escuela, ser un excelente deportista y heredero de una de las familias más importantes de China, pero jamás miraba por encima del hombro a nadie y nunca perdía la amabilidad.

Había logrado apartarse un poco de todo el ajetreo y miraba a los demás divertirse mientras bebía un refresco, recostado en una pared cercana. Notó que alguien se apoyaba en la misma pared a su lado y cuando volteó para saludar se encontró con dos esmeraldas que llevaba una semana evitando.

**-Hola-** El saludo de Sakura fue corto, acompañado de una sonrisa.

**-Hey** –No sabía cuál era la respuesta correcta. No sabía que hacía ella allí.

**-¿Qué hace el héroe de la escuela apartado de su propia fiesta?**

**-No soy el héroe de la escuela** –Comenzaba a fastidiarle tanto énfasis en ello. **–Metí el gol, sí, pero el partido fue un trabajo en equipo, los once chicos que estábamos allí, el entrenador e incluso todos los que nos apoyaban, ha sido una victoria de todos.**

**-Ok, de acuerdo, no te enfades, solo me unía a los comentarios del resto.** –En esta ocasión Li no contestó, desvió la mirada hacia la fiesta. Cuando la chica de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que él no pensaba responder nada, prosiguió **–Ultimamente no te he visto.**

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Shaoran, que volteó de nuevo hacia ella.

**-¿Perdona?**

**-Eh, sí, o sea, casi siempre nos veíamos al llegar o al almuerzo o al salir... en fin, en cualquier momento a lo largo del día y creo que ha pasado un tiempo ya desde que no es así, varios días ¿ha cambiado tu horario?**

La mente de Shaoran trabajaba rápidamente, primero con interrogantes ¿ella había notado su ausencia? ¿por qué se había acercado, para preguntar? Y luego pensando en qué podía decir, definitivamente responder "la verdad es que estoy evitándote para ver si así te saco de mi corazón" no parecía lo más apropiado.

–**Yo... bueno, yo salgo ahora más tarde de casa porque tengo una pequeña mascota y tengo que encargarme de él antes de salir **–Sakura lo miró con curiosidad **–Sí, un cachorro...**

**-¿En serio? Seguramente es muy lindo, es genial que te preocupes tanto por él** –Notó que él iba a responderle así que prosigió rapidamente **–Pero eso no explica porque no te he visto tampoco a lo largo del día... **

**-Supongo que simplemente no coincidimos... con el torneo he tenido prácticas a diferentes horas y he estado esmerándome un poco más en algunas clases... y me he apuntado a un proyecto de la sociedad de alumnos que me pareció interesante. Además, no me creo que tus actividades sean siempre las mismas ¿o qué? ¿te sientas a esperarme?** –Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del chico de ojos cafés y nada más formular las preguntas se dio cuenta de lo importante que parecían las respuestas.

**-Euh... no, claro que no. Ahora que lo dices mis horarios también han cambiado un poco, todavía no me estabilizo del todo de la llegada de Eriol... **

Shaoran notó que Sakura parecía incómoda hablando de ello, se imaginó que era porque realmente ella aún no se acostumbraba a tener a su prometido y enamorado cerca después de tanto tiempo y porque realmente no tenía que compartirlo con un casi extraño. La mención del ojiazul le hizo caer en cuenta que no lo había visto en la celebración. Pensó en preguntar por él, pero luego, mirando a Sakura y siendo un poco egoísta desistió.

**-Ya veo... de todos modos, no es tan dramático ¿no? Siendo muy sinceros la verdad es que apenas somos conocidos** –Eso le salió más hiriente de lo que habría creído, quiso recuperar sus palabras nada más salir de su boca pero era tarde, el dolor había hablado por él.

En esta ocasión fue Sakura quien apartó la mirada y volteó hacia la fiesta.

**-Sí, así es.**

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Shaoran se maldecía interiormente por haber cortado la plática de manera tan torpe, no sabía qué decir ni podía imaginar lo que su compañera estaba pensando, había sido prepotente e hiriente pero no lo hizo con intención, era que no sabía cómo comportarse con ella. En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse apenas y se saludaban en los pasillos y él se dedicaba a quererla en secreto. Cuando estaba tomando confianza en sí mismo para acercarse a la chica de sus pensamientos (porque decir de sus sueños no es solamente cursi y trillado sino también un eufemismo, Sakura dominaba cada uno de sus procesos mentales, conscientes o no) apareció Eriol, con su galantería, su amor y su compromiso. Y ahora ella estaba allí junto a él, preguntándole por qué no se habían visto, como si su ausencia realmente le hubiera afectado de alguna forma, por mínima que ésta fuera.

El joven Li se apoyó más en la pared y adoptó una postura de derrota, dejó caer los brazos a los lados, los puños cerrados (incluso dejó caer el vaso que antes traía en las manos) y cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza. Quería gritar, quería correr, quería golpear algo o así mismo con todas sus fuerzas, quería sacarse todas sus sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones del cerebro, el corazón o quien fuera responsable… pero por más que corriera, por más que gritara, no podría olvidar ese par de ojos verdes, esa sonrisa tranquila o el sonido de esa voz melodiosa, todas pertenecientes a la chica que tenía a un lado. Y no podía escapar de eso, no podía, porque cuando estaba frente a ella podía apartar la vista y fingir que miraba algo más, pero no podía escapar al rostro que amaba cuando lo veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Sakura por su parte había estado absorta mirando a lo lejos, parecía centrada en sus propios pensamientos y no fue hasta después de un par de minutos que reparó en la postura de su compañero. Pensó que había hecho mal en ir a hablar con él, después de todo si se había apartado de la fiesta, sus amigos y hasta fans, era porque quería estar solo, ella sólo había llegado a romper su tranquilidad. Supuso que era hora de marcharse, después de todo, ya había obtenido la respuesta que fue a buscar.

Como si de relojes sincronizados se tratara, ambos enderezaron la postura y voltear hacia su acompañante simultáneamente, mirándose a los ojos, pero cuidándose de no revelar nada con la mirada. Cuando parecía que ambos iban a hablar una voz los interrumpió:

**-Eh, llevo un rato buscando a ambos, que bueno que están juntos, ya no tengo que dar más vueltas** –Era Tomoyo. Traía colgada al cuello su cámara y tomándola entre sus manos antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar dijo **– ¡Sonrían! ¡Eso es, esta foto de seguro va al periódico escolar!**

**-¿Qué? Oye, Tomoyo, no puedes llegar y hacerle fotos a la gente solo porque sí y sin avisar y...**

**-Oh, vamos Shaoran Li, tengo motivos, el equipo acaba de ganar las eliminatorias, tú has sido ascendido a capitán y las animadoras han montado la mejor coreografía en años de la mano de su capitana, es más que claro que necesito una foto suya para el periódico. Además, somos amigos no puedes reclamarme...** –Sonreía victoriosa.

**-Sí, como digas... de todos modos, tú y yo somos amigos, pero Kinomoto es caso aparte, necesitabas su permiso. **–Fue muy cuidadoso para no llamarla por su nombre, sabía que tendría que dar explicaciones y peor aún, eso lo podría hacer sentirse más cerca de ella y él no lo deseaba. Sentía cómo la piel le quemaba sólo con tenerla cerca, si se acercaba un paso más, emocionalmente hablando, todo su cuerpo se abrasaría.

Ambos se voltearon hacia la chica de cabello corto, esperando su reacción. Por su parte, Sakura las miraba con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Como no parecía reaccionar, Tomoyo tomó la iniciativa.

**-Hola yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji, pero puedes decirme Tomoyo** –Le tendió la mano a Sakura, que la tomó dubitativamente **–Dios, tu cabello es precioso... interesante color, ni tan oscuro, ni tan claro, ligeramente ondulado... deberías dejártelo crecer... y sin embargo ¡debes lograr una increíble combinación de accesorios y ropa con él!**

**-Bueno, yo...** –Sakura estaba ahora estupefacta. De hablar con el recién nombrado capitán, pasar por una situación un tanto incómoda, ser fotografiada para una foto inesperada a hablar con esta chica que de pronto había soltado una verborrea sobre su cabello.

**-Déjalo ya Tomoyo ¿qué maneras de presentarse son esas? –**Shaoran trataba de salvar la situación.

**-¿Cómo que qué maneras? Mejores que las tuyas déjame decirte, que no nos presentaste como es debido.**

Antes que el chico constestara nada, Sakura interrumpió:

**-Hola Tomoyo, soy Sakura Kinomoto, pero puedes llamarme Sakura** –Miró a Shaoran como reprendiéndolo **–Gracias por los cumplidos a mi cabello, la verdad es que apenas y me lo peino por las mañanas **–Soltó una risita **–Y si mal no estoy, tomamos juntas una taller de arte hace no mucho, aunque no tuvimos oportunidad de conocernos debidamente. **

**-Vaya, lo recuerdas... o sea, no me malinterpretes, pero es que aquellas veces apenas nos saludábamos ¿Te acuerdas Shaoran? Era ese curso al que ibas a buscarme antes de nuestras salidas de sábado.**

**-Yo, ummm... –**Porsupuesto que se acordaba, quería a Tomoyo y pasaba por ella para que no fuera sola hasta donde habían quedado junto con Yamasaki, pero la razón principal de ir, era que sabía que Sakura estaría allí. Antes que pudiera responder nada, fue la propia castaña quien interrumpió.

**-Pues sí, chiquito es el mundo. Perdón pero ¿dijste que nos buscabas? ¿era para la foto o algo más? **–La chica de ojos verdes había encontrado la excusa perfecta para darle fin a una situación que estaba yéndosele de las manos y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

**-Oh, es verdad, casi lo olvido. Acabo de encontrarme con el chico Hiragizawa y está buscándote.**

**-¿Eriol está aquí? –**Parecía genuinamente sorprendida por esa afirmación. Shaoran se puso receloso acerca de si esa era la única razón por la que decidió hablar con él. **–Bien, gracias por el aviso, será mejor que me vaya. Li, felicidades otra vez a ti y al equipo por este triunfo, seguro es el primero de muchos. Espero verlos pronto a ambos. –**Y después de eso, los dejó solos.

**-¿Desde cuando eres amigo de Kinomoto?** –Tomoyo aprovechó para interrogar a su amigo.

**-¿De dónde sacas que lo somos?** –Shaoran estaba un poco a la defensiva.

**-Bueno, estaban aquí los dos juntos, solos, mirándose de una manera extraña, hasta donde sé, solo se dedican el saludo.**

**-Ha sido casualidad que nos encontremos, supongo que ella también estaba cansada del bullicio. En todo caso, sólo ha aprovechado para felicitarme por el triunfo, la oíste.**

La chica de la cámara pensó en seguir indagando pero se dio cuenta que seria inútil, sabía que Shaoran no colaboraría ahora, lo haría cuando estuviera listo, porque había de qué hablar, de eso estaba segura.

**-Sí, ha de ser como dices... de todos modos te buscaba para otra cosa, tengo algo que proponerte, es una idea G-E-N-I-A-L.**

El chico puso cara de angustia, sabía que cuando su amiga usaba ese tono sería una idea loca y descabellada que no le gustaría pero que de todos modos terminaría haciendo por ella.

**-Bien, cuéntamela mientras regresamos con los demás.**

Comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la fiesta, ella notó que él iba algo distraído y antes de hablar de la idea que traía entre manos le dijo:

**-¿Shaoran?**

**-¿Umm? **

**-Tú no crees en las casualidades.**

El joven Li no respondió. La realidad es que a pesar de que escuchó a su amiga no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo, estaba demasiado absorto pensando en que tendría que conseguirse un cachorro.

A los pocos minutos de irse, alguien salió de detrás de uno de los árboles cercanos desde donde había mirado todo lo sucedido e incluso oído algunas palabras sueltas, recogió el vaso que Shaoran había dejado caer y lo aplastó en su mano.

**-¿Qué pasa entre la señorita Kinomoto y tú, heredero Li? No te contengas, demuéstralo, es mi deber averiguarlo.**

Depositó el vaso en el bote de basura más cercano y salió de la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

oyeeeeeee, yo no te obligue (mucho), solo inisisti por una semana jajajajaja

bueno, nos leemos en la próxima :)

saludos

sake more


	3. Chapter 3

**Ilusiones de amor**

Declimer: los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen, pero la historia es de mi amiga a la que quiero muuucho y no se pretende lucrar con eso. (si aparece disco rayado, pero… de verdad la quiero muuucho )

Capítulo 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las huellas del carboncillo sobre el papel iban recreando poco a poco el paisaje situado frente a sus ojos: un lago en un claro, cisnes nadando, otros alzando el vuelo. Pensó en un principio en dibujar en escala de grises, pero lo reconsideró y optó por los colores, matizando los cálidos, se sentía inspirada al ver cómo los rayos del sol invadían cada vez más cada rincón que tocaban. Sintió que algo le rozaba la pierna derecha y miró hacia abajo:

-**Ya casi, Spike, sólo debo añadir algunas sombras más.**

El gato ronroneó en respuesta y Sakura soltó una risita.

-**Lo sé, bonito, hemos tardado ya un rato… y sin desayunar. Prometo que terminaré este pequeño cisne y nos iremos, creo que puedo añadir los demás efectos en casa.**

Sakura se había levantado antes del amanecer de ese sábado. Por qué lo había hecho, ni ella lo sabía, especialmente cuando amaba dormir. Pero había abierto los ojos a las cinco en punto, sin rastro de sueño para volver a cerrarlos. Intentó leer pero fue en vano y media hora después había comenzado a amanecer. Recordó aquél lugar tan hermoso que había encontrado en el bosque unas semanas atrás y decidió que sería una hermosa vista para pintar, especialmente durante la alborada.

Al salir de casa su gato se coló tras ella, un bonito ejemplar negro, delgado y largirucho, regalo de Eriol. El chico sabía que ella siempre había querido una mascota y trajo consigo aquél gatito desde Inglaterra. Cuando Sakura preguntó por el nombre, él dijo que lo había estado llamando Spinel, pero ella lo miró y dijo "Spike". Como no se habían podido poner de acuerdo, ahora cada uno lo llamaba a su manera. El gato ya se había acostumbrado, pero ella sospechaba que prefería el nombre que Eriol le puso, si no es que prefería a Eriol del todo.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, hablaba con Spike que caminaba tras ella.

-**Hace mucho que no pintaba al aire libre y tan en paz, ha estado muy bien, muy relajante ¿no crees? Claro que tú te has echado a dormir sin reparos, así que igual y no lo has notado… un día de estos te pintaré a ti ¿qué dices?**

Spike maulló en respuesta y salió corriendo, Sakura no entendió su reacción hasta que levantó la vista y se fijó que en la ya visible puerta de su casa, estaba Eriol, seguramente esperándola.

-**Sak, buenos días ¿dónde has estado? Son apenas las 7:30 de la mañana.**

Eriol tenía cara alegre, como casi siempre, con esa sonrisa a la vez coqueta y sincera que hacía que ella sonriera en respuesta.

-**Desperté temprano y salí a pintar –**señaló el gato que Eriol ya tenía en los brazos –**Spike me acompañó. ¿Hace mucho que has venido?**

**-No, no acabo de llegar, ni siquiera he llamado. Venía a invitarte a desayunar, perdí mucho tiempo sin tu compañía la semana pasado y quiero platicar contigo sobre mis avances con los trámites en Londres.**

Ella recordó los días sin él. Después de compartir casi todo el tiempo después de su llegada, su ausencia por unos días había sido notaria. El joven había viajado de improviso unos días a Inglaterra apenas a una escasa semana de su llegada a Japón. El motivo eran unos papeles que se habían quedado retenidos en su antigua escuela, y de paso, aprovechó para conseguir información sobre las becas en música y artes plásticas que él y Sakura pensaban tramitar dentro de poco. Era por eso que no había estado presente el día de la tan aclamada victoria del equipo de futbol.

-**Claro, mi felino amigo y yo no hemos desayunado aún y al mediodía he de estar en la escuela por las asesorías de mate ¿recuerdas? Y no te atrevas a decirme de nuevo que puedes ayudarme tú, porque vas a ser tan amable conmigo que no me lo tomaré en serio… así que ¿qué tienes en mente? ¿alguna cafetería o preparamos algo en casa?**

Eriol sonrió, ella ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de protestar por lo de las dichosas asesorías. Lo habían hablado mucho, él insistía en que podía ayudarle sin tener que apuntarse en el taller creado por la sociedad de alumnos, pero ella decía que quería hacerlo por su cuenta, argumentando una sola cosa: "tú me quieres tanto que yo terminaré llorando y abrazada a ti antes de cada examen en lugar de aprender a encontrar el valor de x". Una de las cosas que más admiraba de ella era su autonomía… aunque a veces pareciera más terquedad. Por ahora lo dejaría correr, si las asesorías no funcionaban él ayudaría, por lo pronto, era hora del desayuno.

**-La realidad es que ninguna de las dos. He preparado algunas cosas, así que una cesta y un mantel nos esperan en un lugar especial para un día de campo matutino –**Y volvió a sonreír.

.

.

.

Li se deslizaba hacia la derecha con mucha cautela, manteniendo la pose de defensa y sin perder de vista a su oponente. Una patada fue dirigida a su abdomen pero el dobló el cuerpo hacia atrás, evitándola, apoyó las manos en el piso y con ellas se impulsó para saltar, devolviendo ahora él la patada, que fue a parar en la mandíbula del contrincante quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó al piso.

**-¡Ouch!**

**-¿Estás bien?—**Ahora Shaoran se acercaba preocupado a su compañero, por si se había hecho daño.

-**Eh, sí, sí estoy bien, no te preocupes. Cada día eres mejor en esto chico, pronto entrenar conmigo no te servirá más, estás a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel.**

**-Deja de decir tonterías Yukito, no te he alcanzado más que tres veces en los entrenamientos de esta semana, todas las demás me has humillado vilmente.**

Yukito sonrió. Era un joven alto, bien parecido, más que eso, encantador. De esos chicos a los que miras y su simpatía hace que sonrías irremediablemente. Con el cabello cenizo y los ojos oscuros, lo que resaltaba de él, era su nobleza, no sólo de rasgos, sino también de actitud. Diez años mayor que Shaoran, había recibido el encargo de cuidar de él durante su estancia en Japón y velar porque los motivos que llevaron a enviar allí a su hijo se vieran cumplidos. Había sido el elegido porque su familia había estado al servicio de los Li muchos años, hasta que el padre de Yukito enfermó y decidió regresar a su tierra natal a pasar sus últimos años. Cuando eso ocurrió, él tenía 20 años y había desarrollado una relación fraternal con el pequeño Shaoran, que resintió la pérdida. Cuando enviaron al heredero a vivir a Japón nadie puso en discusión que el mejor "guardián" seria el hijo de los Tsukishiro.

-**He de recordarle, joven heredero –**Y le guiñó el ojo, sabía que Shaoran odiaba que lo llamaran así, especialmente él –**que antes no me alcanzabas ni una vez –**Y ahora rió.

Shaoran no pudo evitar reír con él en esta ocasión. Le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-**Muy bien señorito, son casi las nueve de la mañana. Ve a arreglarte y descansar un rato, prepararé algo para antes que vayas a la actividad que tienes en la escuela ¿qué dijiste que es?**

**-Asesorías de matemáticas.**

**-Pero si tú no las necesitas…**

**-Ya sé –**Sonrió divertido –**no voy para tomarlas, voy para dar clases.**

.

.

.

El callejón estaba oscuro, incluso frío. Del fondo de él provenían unos ruidos, una especie de gruñidos y quejidos. Los causantes de ello eran un perro grande que enseñaba los dientes y gruñía a un cachorro de color pardo que estaba entre él y una pared, el pequeñito también tenía una posición que parecía de ataque, pero era evidente que no intimidaba al otro canino. Lo que el cachorro defendía con tanto ahínco era a su madre, que estaba tendida a un lado, soltando quejidos que cada vez disminuían de intensidad. Al parecer, la madre había peleado con el perro mayor para defender a su cachorro y había acabado herida y ahora incluso el pequeño iba a ser lastimado.

El inminente desenlace de esta pelea canina fue interrumpida por una voz detrás del perro más grande.

**-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? –**El visitante llamó la atención del perro mayor para espantarlo, no quería golpearlo, pero lo haría si fuera necesario, no para herirlo, sino para alejarlo del otro par -**¡Ven aquí! ¡Vamos!**

El animal no tardó en notarlo y abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue más rápido y lo esquivó, luego salió corriendo, con el perro tras él y se las ingenió para que le perdiera la pista. Cuando se hubo desecho de él, regresó al callejón, donde la escena que vio la partió el corazón.

-**Eh, eh, amiguito, ven, no llores –**El pequeño animalito lloraba y lamía el rostro de su madre, tratando de despertarla, pero era inútil. El joven notó que la madre ya no respiraba. –**Eh, chico, tranquilo… lo siento, he llegado tarde… -**abrazó al cachorrito, que levantó su vista hacia él, como reconociéndolo –**Yo no he perdido a mi mamá pero ¿sabes? Ella está lejos ahora mismo así que podemos decir que nos parecemos ¿no? Ya sé que esto no lo remedia pero ¿quieres venir conmigo? ¿eh? – **Por toda respuesta el pequeño can se puso a lamerle la mejilla –**Ok, ok, tomaré eso como un sí.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Bien, parece que algo ha retrasado a uno de nuestros asesores pero mientras llega les explicaremos la dinámica… -**el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos iniciaba la junta del taller de asesoráis de matemáticas.

Básicamente consistía en un grupo de ayuda entre el mismo alumnado, los más avanzados y mejores, que se habían ofrecidos por sí mismos, darían clases y asesorías a compañeros a los que se les dificultaba un poco o un mucho la materia. Como era un proyecto de implementación, el grupo era reducido, 15 asesores y 15 asesorados, de tal manera que quedarían establecidos en parejas. Las asesorías serían en el lugar y momento que cada pareja estableciera, sin importar si era dentro o fuera de las instalaciones de la academia, con un mínimo de tres horas de asesoría por semana y un máximo de diez, distribuidas de la manera que cada dupla considerara pertinente. Las parejas iban a ser armadas al azar.

**-Establecidas las reglas y si no hay dudas, comencemos a…**

La puerta se abrió de manera un tanto brusca dejando ver a un agitado Shaoran con un cachorro en brazos.

**-Yo, eh… lo siento, me he retrasado –**Todos lo miraron un poco extrañados, pero nadie comentó nada, el presidente lo invitó a pasar. La verdad es que tan preocupado como andaba por el cachorro y su retraso no se fijó en los presentes en la estancia, así que ocupó una silla vacía al final y se sentó –**Shhh, no hagas mucho ruido, parece que hemos llegado casi al final, terminaremos aquí e iremos a casa por comida.**

**-Li Shaoran… -**la voz del chico que sacaba los nombres de las urnas dijo su nombre.

-**¿Eh? Ah sí, ¡presente!**

**-Has aceptado ser asesor y asesorarás a… -**Sacó otro papel de la urna contigua y leyó –**Kinomoto Sakura.**

No podía jurarlo, pero creyó palidecer y fue hasta ahora que notó el par de ojos jade que habían estado mirándolo desde que llegó con el cachorro en brazos.

.

.

.

Si la vida es un juego de ajedrez, el destino definitivamente goza de ponernos en jaque. Dos semanas evitando a Sakura y aquí estaba él, caminando hacia ella para ponerse de acuerdo en los horarios para verse fuera de la escuela. No sabía que ella necesitara ayuda en matemáticas, pero al parecer así era y ni modo que él se echara para atrás ahora, no tenía ninguna excusa coherente. Rayos, la próxima vez se quedaría entrenando con Yukito. Su sentimiento de serenidad al ver disminuido sus pensamientos con relación a la chica de cabello castaño se evaporó en un instante, bastó con ver sus ojos (¡cómo le gustaban esos ojos!) y su sonrisa un tanto tímida para que su corazón golpeteara en su pecho como queriendo alcanzarla. Finalmente llegó hasta ella.

**-Hola –**saludó él.

-**Hola **–dijo ella en respuesta.

**-¿Te parece si salimos del salón? Realmente la reunión ha terminado y me estresa un poco el bullicio.**

Caminaron un poco hasta detenerse en uno de los bancos en el patio central de la escuela.

-**Yo… umm… vaya, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.**

**-¿Qué se supone que significa eso, eh? Soy un poco torpe con las matemáticas, encontré un grupo que ayuda con ello y aquí estoy –**ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos fingiendo una mirada seria pero que era desmentida por su sonrisa.

-**Oye, no lo tomes a mal, era sólo un comentario para romper el hielo –**Si ella necesitaba cursos de mate, él necesitaba uno que fuera sobre "Qué frases usar y cómo comportarse con la chica que te gusta… especializados en casos donde la chica está comprometida con otro".

**-Mmmmm ok, lo dejaré pasar –**bajó la vista a los brazos de Shaoran y encontró un par de ojitos negros mirándola –**Oye ¿él es el amiguito que te entretiene en las mañanas?**

**-¿Eh? ¿el amiguito que…? **–gracias al cielo recordó rápidamente su plática con ella del día del torneo –** ¡sí! Es decir, sí… -**se dio un golpe mental cuando vio la manera en que lo miraba –**A decir verdad, por él he llegado tarde, hemos tenido una pequeña aventura… **

Ella se inclinó para estar a la altura del cachorro

**-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? –**Y estiró la mano para acariciarlo pero… **-Wow… parece que no le agrado.**

Nada más acercar la mano, el pequeño se puso a gruñir (tan amenazadoramente como un cachorro puede hacerlo) y enseñar los dientes, incluso soltó una pequeña dentellada.

**-Hey, compañero ¿qué pasa? –**Li acariciaba al perro para calmarlo –**No, no eres tú, digamos que hemos tenido una experiencia complicada hace un rato, eso debe tenerlo alterado.**

**-Ya, claro –**la chica no parecía muy convencida con esa explicación **–de todos modos ¿cómo se llama?**

Esa parte sí que no estaba prevista, el chico de ojos cafés no sabía que decir. Optó por la verdad.

**-La realidad es que no tiene nombre aún… no me mires así, ya sé que es raro pero no sé… pensaba ponerle algo que le hiciera justicia a su marca –**y señaló una mancha blanca de forma triangular que el perrito traía en la frente.

**-Ya veo… Kerberos –**dijo mirando al cachorro.

-**¿Kerberos? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? Es un bebé, no puedes nombrarlo como el perro del inframundo.**

**-El triángulo tiene tres lados y tres vértices así como Kerberos tiene tres cabezas… y es un perro guardián, como él. Di lo que quieras, pero ese gruñido ha sido porque quería defenderte de mí.**

**-Uy, sí, necesito que me defiendan de la "dama de ojos verdes" –**Él sonrió pero ella no le correspondió, lo miro de manera realmente seria. No estaba seguro si fue porque bromeaba sobre ella o porque hizo la broma utilizando aquel sobrenombre que oyó de Eriol semanas atrás, tal vez ambas –**Es decir, independientemente de quien sea, creo que puedo defenderme… Kerberos suena muy aterrador para él ¿no? –**trataba desesperadamente de salir triunfante de aquella situación, esperaba que ella lo permitiera. Para su suerte, así fue.

-**Sí, tienes razón, no soy buena en esto –**Volvió a mirar al cachorro –**aunque "Kero" podría venirle bien ¿no?**

**-Kero… ¿qué dices amigo? **–preguntó Shaoran al cachorro poniéndolo de frente a la altura de sus ojos – **¿Kero te gusta?**

El cachorro comenzó a mover las patitas de forma graciosa (cualquiera diría que era por la forma en la que Li lo tenía sujetado) pero el chico se limitó a tomarlo como una respuesta afirmativa.

**-Bueno, pues Kero será –**Y sonrió a Sakura

**-Espero que en serio le guste –**respondió ella riendo. **–Oye, con respecto a las asesorías ¿cuál es el plan? ¿Tienes ya nuestro horario o algo?**

**-Pues la verdad es que no. Necesitaba conocer a mi asesorado –**y la miró divertido—**Para saber qué hacer. Estudiamos en la misma escuela pero nuestras actividades son distintas.**

Sakura suspiró

**-Es verdad. Bien, sabes que nuestras actividades académicas van de siete de la mañana a una de la tarde, con ligeras variantes. Los martes y jueves estoy teniendo prácticas con las porristas de 2 a 4. El resto del tiempo estoy disponible ¿qué te parece?**

**-Ummm. Bastante flexible de tu parte a decir verdad. Yo tengo el mismo horario matutino, entrenamiento de futbol de lunes a jueves de 1:30 a 4. Los sábados estoy disponible sólo después de mediodía pero los domingos definitivamente no vamos a tocarlos.**

**-¿Y eso? ¿vas a visitar a tu novia? –**Sakura decidió que podía molestarlo un poco.

**-Ja, no. Y hay dos razones principales para ello. La primera, no tengo novia y la segunda, si la tuviera, ella no tendría un día a la semana, tendría cada oportunidad que surgiera en el momento que fuera y por supuesto, mi pensamiento diario –**Y le sonrió. Ha decir verdad, no era una frase para coquetear o refiriéndose precisamente a ella. Su respuesta fue lo más honesta que pudo dar, él era así.

**-Oh, umm, vaya, pues chica afortunada será aquella… sin embargo, no me has dicho por qué no podemos los domingos.**

**-¿Te supone algún problema? Perdona, pero es algo así como un día de descanso para mí y en el que hago actividades importantes para no enloquecer.**

**-No, no es problema, era curiosidad… siendo así está bien, no querría que mi asesor fuera un loco... o tu definición de loco al menos.**

Los dos guardaron silencio un rato. Sakura jugueteando con una medalla que traía puesta y Shaoran haciendo caricias a Kero, cuando éste mordisqueó sus dedos de manera particular, el chico comprendió que el hambre estaba haciendo mella en el cachorro, así que decidió irse.

**-Oye, aquí mi amiguito necesita un poco de atención así que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. ¿Te importa si te doy el horario el lunes? Si encuentras algo que no te parezca o tienes algún compromiso o algo sólo tienes que avisarme ¿te parece?**

**-Claro, está bien. Ya va siendo hora de comer también.**

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida intercambiando algunos comentarios vagos sobre los temas de las asesorías. Cuando llegaron a la reja, se despidieron antes de tomar caminos opuestos.

**-Hasta el lunes entonces Kinomoto, espero que esto sea lo que esperas.**

Ella frunció el ceño.

**-No dudo de la calidad de las clases, en realidad. Sin embargo si empezamos de este modo, tal vez termine golpeándote –**al ver la cara de sorpresa e incomprensión del castaño, prosiguió –**No me digas "Kinomoto", vamos a vernos varias horas a la semana, nos conocemos de antes y le he puesto nombre a tu mascota, seguro que eso cubre los requisitos para que puedas llamarme Sakura, así me dicen mis amigos y me gusta más.**

Para cualquiera que lo viera, el sonrojo de Shaoran resultaba adorable.

**-Perdona, es una cuestión de respeto, no sabía que te incomodara… está bien, Sakura. Para estar en igualdad de condiciones puedes llamarme Shaoran si lo deseas, aunque Li también me gusta y es más corto.**

Aclarado el punto, ahora sí se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.

.

.

.

.

Tomoyo lucía espléndida esa noche. El vestido largo color crema, de un solo hombro y cinturón negro rematado con un lazo en la parte izquierda del mismo, no habría podido verse mejor en ninguna otra chica. Llevaba el cabello completamente recogido hacia atrás con un ligero efecto de volumen al frente y en las orejas un par de pendientes largos de piedras blancas. Cuando bajó del coche, muchas fueron las miradas que robó. Sin embargo, ella no tenía interés en esas miradas, iba más que bien acompañada: a su lado se enfundado en un traje de gala completamente negro, a excepción de la camisa que era del mismo color que el vestido de ella, iba un Shaoran más que elegante y, por la forma que tomó su mano para ayudarla a descender del vehículo, más que caballeroso también. Caminaron juntos, la mano derecha de ella en el codo izquierdo de él y procedieron a entrar a la recepción.

.

.

Eriol Hiragizawa poseía muchos atributos y talentos, dos de ellos son los que interesan ahora: su impecable gusto y sentido de la elegancia para vestir y su pasión por la música. Dos semanas habían pasado desde su regreso y tanto su situación social y económica (que eran muy buenas), como la novedad de su llegada y su conocido talento, llevaron al alcalde de la ciudad a invitarlo a ser uno de los artistas partícipes de la Gala-concierto de fin de año llevada a cabo en el anfiteatro de Tomoeda. Ahora estaba en un pequeño espacio otorgado para que se alistara antes de su participación, llevaba un traje azul oscuro que hacía un contraste perfecto con la camisa blanca que traía debajo del saco, sin chaleco y como accesorio un lazo azul del mismo tono que el conjunto en general. Y el lazo, estaba siendo colocado en su lugar por Sakura Kinomoto.

Cuando Eriol pasó por ella a su casa, su elocuencia habitual se esfumó, pero para Sakura, la expresión que el joven puso nada más verla, fue el mejor de los halagos. Llevaba un vestido en tono coral de corte sencillo, nada pretencioso. El modelo se ajustaba perfectamente a su tórax y a la altura de la mitad de cada una de sus clavículas nacía una cinta que le rodeaba el cuello y se amarraban detrás de él. Se ceñía a la cintura de manera natural y la falda, más ancha, caía ondulante hasta sus pies. El cabello había sido dividido en dos por una vereda a la izquierda y sus bucles caían libres. El maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba sus ojos verdes.

**-Ya está, creo que ahora no tendrás problemas con él –**decía ella refiriéndose al moño que acababa de ajustar.

**-Gracias bella dama, no sé qué haría yo sin usted –**respondió él tomándola de las manos.

**-No sería grave, sólo saldrías sin lazo al escenario… o quizás te pondrías una corbata falsa –**ella le siguió el juego, sonriéndole y jugando con sus dedos.

Un chico del personal de organización los interrumpió para avisarle a Eriol que subiría al escenario en unos cinco minutos, le tocaba abrir el espectáculo. Él le agradeció y se despidió momentáneamente de Sakura, pidiéndole que ocupara su lugar entre el público.

.

.

Shaoran había guiado a Tomoyo hacia sus asientos, que estaban en la primera fila. Desde la llegada de Li a Japón, todos los años habían asistido a la gala-concierto de fin de año de la ciudad. Esto era porque el padre de Li era un amigo de juventud del alcalde, el cual no había perdido tiempo en invitar al joven heredero. Mantuvo una conversación alegre con su amiga antes de iniciar el concierto y justo antes de que éste iniciara, pasaron varias cosas a la vez: la primera, se escuchó por el altavoz cómo se daba la tercera llamada para iniciar el espectáculo; la segunda, las luces que alumbraban todo el teatro se apagaron dejando encendidas sólo las que daban al escenario; la tercera, un fino "buenas noches" llegó hasta sus oídos. Cuando Tomoyo y él voltearon se encontraron con dos ojos verdes y una sonrisa encantadora. Shaoran sólo inclinó la cabeza con educación, pero Tomoyo saludó:

**-Buenas noches, Sakura.**

Eriol comenzó a tocar, abrió la selección de obras con el minueto de Bach. Sus dedos se movían sobre las teclas del enorme piano de cola con una destreza y agilidad dignas de cualquier pianista profesional. Sus movimientos eran gráciles, incluso poéticos, nadie en el público quedó indiferente al sentimiento que emanaba de las notas y acordes tocadas por el joven recién llegado de Inglaterra. Cuando finalizó la obra con el acorde final, el público entero se puso de pie y recibió una ovación que sólo cesó cuando él regresó al piano e hizo amago de iniciar una nueva pieza.

Después de que Eriol interpretara dos piezas más (un opus de Rachmmaninoff y el Claro de luna de Beethoven), siguieron algunos músicos más, todos procedentes de la escuela de música de la ciudad. Se oyó a Chopin, Debussy, Tchaikovsky y Mozart, interpretados en todo tipo de instrumentos: piano, violín, cello, clarinete, arpa… Cuando el maestro de ceremonias anunció el número final, omitió el nombre de la intérprete, sólo agregó que era la mejor estudiante de la academia de música de la ciudad. Al decir esto, apareció en el escenario una castaña de cabello corto, los flecos que caían en su frente no dejaban olvidar a la niña que había sido pero su mirada profunda advertían de la mujer en la que se estaba convirtiendo. Con movimientos firmes y prestos tomó su flauta traversa y comenzó a tocar. De repente, no existía nada más que su música y ella, tal era la sensación que provocaba al tocar, el adagio de Albinoni iba y venía entre cada fila de asientos de los presentes, generaba una sensación de fusión con la música tal, que el corazón de todos los presentes comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Al terminar, el público estuvo en absoluto silencio, la conmoción era tan grande que nadie fue capaz de ordenar a sus manos que iniciar a un aplauso. Y así, en silencio, inició su siguiente pieza: El canon en D de Pachelbel. Esta vez, sí obtuvo un aplauso al finalizar y vaya que lo obtuvo, cinco minutos con el público de pie, ovacionándola, agradeciendo de esta manera el bello regalo que ella les había hecho.

Todos supusieron que con esta excelsa interpretación el concierto había llegado a su fin, pero nada más alejado de la verdad. Repentinamente, Eriol volvió a aparecer en el escenario y ocupó su lugar al piano, los otros músicos entraron también, formando una pequeña orquesta. El silencio se hizo de nuevo y a la señal del director, comenzaron a tocar el Reed flutes, parte del opus 71 del Cascanueces. Nada más finalizar esta parte de la obra, Eriol se levantó y se dirigió hacia la chica que había tocado a lo último, hizo amago de tomarla por la cintura, pero en el último momento se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído, ella sonrió en respuesta y ambos miraron hacia donde Sakura, Shaoran y Tomoyo estaban sentados. Se acercaron lentamente y Eriol le dijo a su prometida:

**-Mi dulce dama ¿tendré el honor de bailar con usted esta noche?**

Sakura no esperaba esta propuesta, pero no había muchas respuestas posibles, tomó la mano que Eriol extendía hacia ella y susurró un "sí".

Mientras ellos se dirigían al centro del escenario, la flautista volteó hacia Shaoran y le dijo:

**-Perdona, se suponía que me quedara aquí sentada pero a continuación van a tocar el Vals de las flores y es de mis favoritos ¿quisieras bailar?**

Si Sakura estuvo sorprendida, el chico estuvo totalmente descolocado, sin embargo, Tomoyo lo empujó levemente en el hombro y él despertó de su ensoñación. Se levantó y tomando la mano de la chica, la guió a la improvisada pista de baile.

A la señal de Eriol la orquesta empezó a tocar y he aquí que ahora los presentes tenían ante sus ojos a dos parejas de bailarines siguiendo cada compás con gracia, delicadeza y elegancia, ¿qué si alguna bailaba mejor? Imposible decirlo. Eriol Guiaba a Sakura y ésta lo seguía en una coreografía tan marcada y sincronizada que parecían uno, los pasos firmes de él, adornados por el vuelo del vestido de ella. Por su parte, Shaoran se movía con tal seguridad que nadie hubiera podido decir que él y su acompañante no se conocían, la chica no tenía problema alguno para seguirlo, por el contrario, intuía el siguiente paso de él, asimismo, él sabía cuándo ella parecía querer adornar el baile, permitiéndole pequeñas vueltas. Los ojos de cada chica no se desprendieron de su acompañante en los casi siete minutos que duró la música, ni ninguno de LOS chicos dejó de mirar a la hermosa damisela que cada uno tenía en brazos.

El último paso fue sincrónico entre los cuatro y el cese de la música. Eriol abrazó a Sakura y Shaoran dedicó una pequeña pero linda sonrisa a su pareja de baile. Ella le dijo:

**-Gracias por bailar conmigo y disculpa el atrevimiento, más aún cuando ni siquiera me he presentado. Me llamo** **Rika Sasaki –**Y ambos sonrieron ahora sí, sin reparos.

.

.

.

.

Alrededor de una hora después que Shaoran hubiera salido de casa en busca de Tomoyo, Yukito se aseguraba que las puertas de la casa estuvieran cerradas y se disponía a ir a su habitación para leer un poco antes de dormir. El silencio de la casa fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre. Extrañado, fue a abrir la puerta principal y se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver.

**-¿Tú? ¿qué haces tú aquí?**

Hola a todas, perdón por el retraso pero es que entre los exámenes y las vacaciones de verdad que me tomé mi tiempo, trataré de no tardar tanto la próxima vez. Gracias por los comentarios, espero disfruten el capítulo… ¡Feliz navidad! (a trazado, sí, soy la culpable de que este atrasado atte: SAKE MORE.)


End file.
